


Around Clavius

by Yaboihaiji



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Pixelberry, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Incest, M/M, constantly craving mc validation and love, i feel like atlas would secretly be the more sentimental of the two, in lingering gazes and light touches and in the way he keeps his body turned towards mc, theres like the tiniest ref to homestuck but u gonna have to squint extra hard to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboihaiji/pseuds/Yaboihaiji
Summary: It's almost midnight, and the swimming pool is empty.





	Around Clavius

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of random prompts i came across, and atlas and his sneaky baby bro somehow. star in this.
> 
> Enjoy lovies 💗

The smell of pungent chlorine fills your nostrils when you open the door to the swimming pool hall. It’s dim inside, but not enough to warrant tripping over your own feet. The water is shimmering with a soft glow from the moon light filtering through the glass roof up above the swimming pool. It’s almost midnight, and the swimming pool is empty.  
  
Carlos sets his belongings on one of the chairs near the pool, and hurries enthusiastically to the still water, getting rid of his clothes along the way. You set your own duffel bag down and slowly begin to take off your own clothes. The water _splashes_ in the midst of you taking your shirt off, and a loud _whoop_ from the giant toddler that is your twin brother rings throughout the enclosed space.  
  
You’re half-way through taking off your briefs when your brother calls out to you, “Atlas, c’mon, bring your ass ov—“. Then cuts himself short. You hesitate before turning around to make sure he hasn’t somehow drowned himself in the 3 seconds span since he called out to you, only to find him floating still, arms moving in faint circular motions. He’s staring at you with a strange look on his face. One of the many looks he’s been directing at you when he thinks you haven't been paying attention.  
  
You’re always paying him attention. He knows better than that.  
  
He breaks his gaze, but not before you notice the once-over he gives your naked figure. He turns his head, takes a deep breath, and abruptly submerges himself underwater.  
  
Your face is warm and your ears tingle, but you don’t allow yourself to dwell on the implication behind his gaze. You don’t think your sanity could handle that on top of everything Raife has been putting you through. There’s already an itch you can’t reach and it makes you frustrated; you have no idea when the desire to be near your twin brother transformed from protectiveness, onto misplaced jealousy and possessiveness. It’s unbecoming of you.    
  
You toss your clothes haphazardly onto the chair, and make your way to the water. There are tiny air bubbles _popping_ on the surface from where Carlos went under, and you suspect he’ll be up soon, if your training for the Hydrobreath Spell is anything to go by. He aced that spell, but he still keeps his guard down when he’s around you. Believes you’ll always have his back. Teasingly calls you his knight in shining armor.  
  
And you’ll never admit this to him, but you _absolutely_ love his dependency on you. You crave the validation that there’s still a reason for you to be in his everyday life. You’ll chance meeting the end of the vast void if it meant his safety is guaranteed, but there’s still a twisted part of you deep down that just wants to take him away, treasure him.  
  
Sure enough, Carlos resurfaces seconds after you get in the water, his face practically glows when he turns around and is met with your own, and your heart clenches painfully at the sight. At the ever impending doom looming over your neck like a knife, ready to drop any second. You don’t want this to end. You wish you could freeze this frame in a time-bubble to revisit over, and over again.  
  
The soft crinkles around his eyes, the gentle slope of his mouth, the messy auburn hair hanging around his face, darkened from the water- They bring the itch forth. And you _want_ to so badly tug at his hair. Bite his lips. Hear him gasp your na--  
  
“Hey, you.” You interrupt the voice in your head. Your arms move back and forth to help keep yourself afloat in the warm water, your legs given ample space to stretch wide, knees bent slightly so.  
  
“Hey yourself, stranger.” Carlos says, voice low and intimate, as if he doesn’t want anyone to eavesdrop, even when it’s only the two of you out here. _  
  
_The water is warm, but you still shiver involuntarily when Carlos’ foot brushes against yours. He does this often when it's just the two of you sitting in comfortable silence. The sly bastard seems to have noticed your shiver, because by now he’s nudging at your thighs purposefully.  
  
“Cut it out,” You swipe at his leg with your foot and he nudges back harder, until the two of you are playing aggressive footsie underwater.  
  
He knows you won’t relent, and as physically capable as he is, you’re still the stronger twin, no thanks to the mental and physical pressure you had to endure for the sake of keeping your brother safe and Raife away from you two.  
  
But you know he’ll surpass you eventually. You _want_ him to surpass and exceed his and your own limits, even if it’s with someone else, someone who can love and cherish him in ways you can’t. Aren’t allowed to.  
  
The thought tears at your heart, and it must show on your face, because one instant Carlos is still going at it, and the next he’s quite, propelling himself forwards to place a warm heavy hand on your shoulder. There’s a noise you don’t register as your own at first, low and pained and _weak._ It’s at the back of your throat, and you want to claw at it, rip it to shreds.  
  
As though he can sense your destructive thoughts, he grasps your hands and pulls you flush against him as if to ward them off.  
  
You tense, at first, from the sudden proximity. Your chests rise and fall with slow breaths as you try to calm yourself down. And it’s only when he slides a calloused hand up and down your bare back do you relax in his embrace, wrap your arms around his waist, and rest your head on his shoulder.  
  
“I’m right here,” He pulls away after a while and gingerly cups your cheeks to lift your head. “Atlas,” He says, and gentler when you don’t meet his eyes, “Look at me.”  
  
When you do, your breath catches in your throat. He’s looking at you with such intensity, his eyes bore into yours imploringly.  
  
He shouldn’t be, but by now he’s used to your aloof nature and stoic expressions. He craves your presence as much as you do his, and when you start to panic or the anxieties begin to pile up on top of your shoulders, he tries his utmost to reach your hand, to break down all these walls, and help alleviate some of the burden and pain.   
  
He’s always done his best for you. He’s too good for you.  
  
He places his left hand over your heart, and mirrors it with yours against his. “I’m here, Atlas. I’ve always been here.” He says, voice gentle. His face is so close, warm puffs of air fluttering against your lips, his eyes snapping to your mouth when you flicker a tongue out to wet them.  
  
You wonder briefly if he can sense how furiously your heart is beating against your rib cage.  
  
Your legs wrap around his waist, and in a flash you’re tipping the both of you back underwater. Carlos is frantic for a minute at the sudden lack of air, and he sputters, clustered air bubbles rising above the two of you to _pop_ on the surface.  
  
You untangle your legs but catch his wrist in your hand, centering the both of you in a quick movement. Carlos immediately signs the Hydrobreath Spell and is able to ground himself in a matter of seconds. You don’t use the spell yourself though. You instead move closer to him, cup the back of his neck and lean in to press your lips against his in an almost chaste kiss.  
  
He gasps and the air rushes upwards between you two. He’s still for a moment, and your anxieties start to bubble up again; your hand goes lax on his face, and you’re just about to slip your fingers through the fine hairs at the nape of his neck to pull away when his tongue reaches out tentatively to prod and lick at your closed lips.  
  
God, you’ve yearned for this for what feels like ages. Every smile, every pout, every flick of a tongue to lick chapped lips when he knows you’ve been staring for too long.  
  
You groan low in the back of your throat and pull back, lacing your fingers through his. Your heart is full and heavy and you feel as if you could drown in his arms if you let yourself. So instead, you ascend to surface the water.  
  
You gasp as you resurface, the warm air of the pool arena filling your lungs, and then Carlos is capturing your mouth in a fierce, bruising kiss, unrelenting in his sucking and nibbling on your lower lip. You don’t pull away this time until the two of you are breathless. He moves onto your shoulder, and takes his sweet time in biting your skin lightly while his hands rub at your chest in smooth circles. And then all at once, Carlos moves lower and flicks your nipple with his tongue, then bites down, _hard_. You moan loud enough for the noise to echo through the hall, and arch your back just so under his touch, electric pleasure shooting right down to your groin. Your face feels hot, and you bite down on your lips to stop the embarrassing noises from escaping anymore.  
  
You finally let your fingers thread through his thick hair, tugging at the strands until he relents and releases your nipple. It takes every ounce of your willpower to not devour his mouth again when he looks up at you with red, puffy lips.   
  
He smirks at you, as if challenging you, lips shiny with spit, and it's tantalizing. You will yourself and your body to calm down, though, and you open your arms wide, a silent plea for a hug. An ever present need to hold on to each other.  
  
He seems to be on the same page as you, as he moves in closer to embrace you, content, and you carve your ‘I love you’s onto every inch of warm skin your mouths touch, every sun kissed spot, and all throughout the night in lingering touches and soft sighs against bare skin.


End file.
